This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is about studying the structural and dynamic properties of chaperone proteins involved in type three secretion systems.The chaperone itself as well as various complexes with substrate proteins will be investigated.